


主明/砂之星

by Akechi_Yumeko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, shuake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechi_Yumeko/pseuds/Akechi_Yumeko
Summary: *一个童话。*标题就能看出却不太适合当看文BGM的灵感曲：ハチ - 砂の惑星





	主明/砂之星

1.

 

“我们来种苹果树吧。”  
听见来栖晓这么说的时候，明智吾郎怀疑他的脑子是出问题了。可来栖晓一副认真的样子，和他又重复了一遍刚刚的话。  
“我们来种苹果树吧。明智。”  
“哈？你脑子有病吧。”  
明智踩了一下地面，带起松散的沙粒和尘土。他环顾四周，荒芜的大地只有单一的色彩。没有泉水，没有绿洲，同样也没有沙暴，没有微风。只有阳光炙热地烘烤着大地，月光冰冷地注视着众生。  
不，说到底，本来这里连居民都只有一个人。  
明智这么想着，忍不住又瞪了旁边的家伙一眼。接收到他的视线，来栖转过头来，朝他露出一个疑惑的笑容，就又回头去折腾他的飞船。那是一艘红黑相间的，像小型飞机一样的东西。直到现在，明智也搞不懂，来栖是怎么靠这个就能在星空里翱翔，又怎么就突然迫降过来的。  
他抬头看向铅灰色的天空，那里看不见一朵白云，更别提飞鸟的踪影。橙色的太阳让他总觉得有点心烦意乱，只能又低下头，找到附近那块还算干净的岩石坐下来，看着来栖忙活的背影。敲敲打打了一会儿几个零件，来栖就放下了手中的工具。他像是发现了什么新奇的东西一样跑远了一段距离，过了一会儿又拿着什么东西跑了回来，走到明智身边。  
“给。”  
来栖把什么轻轻地放到明智的手掌上。明智疑惑地垂下视线，几颗种子正躺在他的手心里。细小的种子保存的很完好，即使是这样的环境里也没有枯萎。他看了看手里的东西，又看向面前的人，对上一个柔和的微笑。  
“我们来种苹果树吧。”  
来栖晓第三次这么开口。  
“……我可不觉得它能长出来。”  
明智吾郎终于给出了一点回应。他说的是客观的事实，毕竟这里没有水，土地也不过是一片沙漠。在这种地方，植物绝对不可能生长出来。可来栖晓显然不这么想。他从飞船里拿出一瓶水，拉着明智的手腕让他跳下岩石，指了指阴影处。  
“就种这里吧。”他这么说着，又示意明智赶快把种子放进去。明智想踹他一脚，却也有些好奇，最终只是瞪了他一眼，将沙子刨开些许，在小坑里埋好了种子。来栖将那瓶水倒了上去，水分渗入沙中，很快就消失了。一阵微风轻柔地拂过，将那块略微凹下去的地面重新吹成平整。  
“……这里还是第一次有风啊。”明智轻声说着，对上了来栖带着笑意的视线。  
“嗯。所以苹果树也会长出来的。”虽然得到的是文不对题的回应。  
可他无法否认，在不信任和怀疑的深渊底下，确实地有着一点微弱的，对苹果树的想象。

 

2.

 

沙漠的星球。  
明智吾郎这么称呼这里。他也不记得自己是什么时候诞生在这里，也不记得自己是如何长大的。脑海中最久远的记忆，也不过是年少的他孤独地抱膝坐在唯一的绿洲，抬头看着没有昼夜变化的天空。  
然而绿洲在风沙的侵蚀下越来越小，到最后终于也化作沙漠的一部分了。明智只能开始漫无边际的流浪。从那时开始，他发现自己不需要进食或是汲取水分，也不会害怕风沙的侵袭。像是融入了这个星球，又像是被一切抛弃。  
他在流浪的尽头又回到了已经消失的绿洲。那里连树木的残骸都没有留下，只有一块突出的岩石。他坐在那里又一次看向天空，铅灰色的云层依旧将一切覆盖，遮住了阳光和雨露，驱散了月光和星芒。就算是划过天空承载愿望的流星，也不会进入自己的视野的吧。  
……不，不对。  
火光一样的红在单一色调的云层衬托下显得尤为显眼。明智抬起头，确实是有什么在朝这里落下。急速的坠落甚至在一瞬间划开了厚重的云，让外面璀璨的星空照在大地。而那道流星就朝着他的方向，径直坠落了过来——  
“诶？等——”  
他下意识就要躲避，可那个东西的速度明显更快。坠落的冲击波带起大片扬沙，明智抬手遮住视线，紧闭起眼不让沙子进入眼中。过了良久，周围才恢复平静。他慢慢放下手，朝前看去。红黑相间的小型飞船在眼前降落了，舱门被谁打开，驾驶员将头盔和宇航服一同脱下，露出了莫名其妙的衬衫和兜帽衫以及长裤的搭配。一头黑色的卷毛看起来乱糟糟的，他将视线投向明智，末了露出一个笑容。  
“抱歉，让我暂时待一会儿。”  
“……哈？”  
明智下意识地就发出疑问的单音，对着突如其来的陌生人露出不悦的神色。见到他这样，对面的人似乎更加苦恼了。他进也不是退也不是地站在那里，只能继续说下去。  
“那个……如你所见，我的飞船坏了。”他指了指那艘配色奇怪的飞船。“所以得在这里留一段时间。啊，不过我修好它就会走的。”  
“……随你吧。”明智撇了撇嘴，倒也没有拒绝的意思。反正他一个人不吃不喝只要睡眠就可以继续活着，倒是这个家伙，大概不知道什么时候就会死吧。  
这么想着，明智又往那边看了一眼，发现对方已经开始在飞船那儿敲敲打打了。过了一会儿，他放下了工具，从飞船里拿出一包食物和一瓶水，自顾自地啃了起来。似乎是察觉到了明智的视线，他转过头来对视了片刻，把手里的东西递了过去。  
“你要吗？那个……啊，还没有自我介绍。我是来栖晓。”  
“明智吾郎。”  
而明智用推开的动作表示了自己的回答，便侧身躺下背对了来栖的视线。沉默在两人之间蔓延了一会儿，明智又突然开口了。  
“……这里什么都没有。”  
“嗯……我也看出来了。”  
“天气和昼夜也不会变化的。”  
“那还真的是什么都没有啊。”  
“所以你修好了就快点滚出去。”  
“……是是。”  
结果他就在这里待了差不多一个月，还拉着自己一起种下了种子。  
明智依旧坐在那块岩石上，又去观察来栖的动作。这一个月来，他对于飞船的修理都十分简单，仅仅只是更换几个螺丝，或者把备用零件加上去而已。可就是这些简单的事，他居然也能忙掉一个月。  
他不会其实是想赖在这里吧？这个念头刚诞生，马上又被明智否认掉了。在这种一无所有的星球待着，只会让他最后消耗掉所有的补给罢了。和一直活在这里的明智不同，来栖明显是需要进食才能活着的，确确实实的人类。既然如此，他究竟是为什么会做出这些？明智不理解，也无法理解。来栖的想法就像是沙漠里的海市蜃楼一样，无法触碰，也不会被人看清。  
思维神游回来，他发现自己又和来栖对上了视线。见到明智不知第几次看过来，来栖思索了片刻，把手里的东西递了过去。  
“要吃吗？今天是咖喱面包和咖啡。”  
“……哈？”  
“诶，不是吗？”  
“谁要了你这个垃圾。”  
明智翻了个白眼，把东西又推了回去。来栖看着手里的食物，又看着转过头的明智，这次难得没有径直回去，而是硬塞进了明智的手里。  
“尝尝吧，我自己做的。”他这么说着，露出了明智在第一天，以及在那之后每天都会看见的笑容。“虽然咖啡是罐装的。”  
“……。”  
意义不明。明明自己不吃会没精神，还是硬要给别人吗？明智低头看着手里还有四分之一的面包和咖啡，明明身体确实地告诉他，他的确不需要进食，但好奇心却占了上风。不知多少时间没有再尝过食物的味道了，面前的东西会是什么味道呢？之后是不是又会尝到新的东西？种种疑问催促着他张开嘴。一口，就一小口的话，肯定不要紧的。  
他咬了一口面前的面包。味道说不上很美味，但不知为何有着吸引力。等到回过神来，他已经把那一小半面包都放进了嘴里。略带辛辣的味道让明智有点不适，他把手里的咖啡都灌进嘴里，意外地发现辣味被缓和了不少。  
“你喜欢就好。”  
他抬起头，对面的人不知何时已经走了过来，坐到了他的身边，把他手里的包装袋和罐子都拿去自己手里。来栖像是不经意地转过头，视线往岩石的阴影里扫了片刻，突兀地露出了惊喜的表情。  
“……明智，你看。”  
他指着阴影下方，示意明智赶快看过去。明智嫌他有点大惊小怪，但还是也同样把视线投了过去。那里似乎是之前他们共同埋下苹果树种子的地方，前几天，甚至今天上午都还没有什么东西。可现在，一株绿苗确实地破土而出，摇摇欲坠地立在了那里。  
“……是苹果树。”  
明智轻声开口，带着意想不到的惊奇。来栖认真地点了点头，又一次露出笑容。  
“是啊，是苹果树。能长出来真是太好了。”  
他像是在对这一点感到欣慰一样，将视线投向了天空。铅色的云依旧覆盖在那里，但是在这里度过了一个月的来栖明显地看到，云层似乎稍微变淡了一些。  
“会长大的。”  
他像是给自己信心，又像是给明智信心一样，强调般地说道。明智难得没有拒绝，只是轻轻地点头，低声重复他的话。  
“是啊，会长大的吧。”  
可他的话语实在是太轻了，连来栖都没有听清，就被刮过的一阵极为微小的风带去了远方。

 

3.

 

星球开始慢慢产生变化了。  
明智吾郎是这么觉得的。可要他说出来，他又没法切实地说出是哪里的变化。是不时地会有微风吹来，带起那细微的扬沙吗？是那棵风沙中摇摇欲坠，却依旧绿意盎然的树苗吗？还是慢慢变得稀薄，已经隐约可以看见天空的云层呢？他不知道。在这个星球生活了太久，他连自己心中的风景究竟是真实的，还是只是自己的想象，都没有办法确定。  
“明智——”  
拉着他跑到远离飞船的地方，说是要收集材料的来栖晓又在喊他了。距离发现苹果树发芽那一天，已经又过了一个月。来栖还是没有要离开的样子，明智有问过他，得到的回答是“燃料不够”。既然这样的话之前的敲敲打打又是什么啊？明智翻了个白眼，还是没说出口，虽然他觉得来栖已经明白自己想说什么了。  
“毕竟也的确有些裂痕嘛。比起这个，你来看。”  
他没再管明智的抱怨，拉着人往远处跑，最后又跑回去了飞船那边。虽说距离不远，明智也好久没有这么运动过了。他撑着膝盖深呼吸了好一会儿才缓过来，抬头就想去骂，结果就被泼了一点水过来。  
“来栖君。看来你很闲嘛。”  
明智把脸上的水抹干净，二话不说迈过去几步就把人摔在了沙坑里。溅起的沙子往周围扩散，甚至差点就掉进一旁的小水池里。来栖仰面躺了一会儿才坐起身来，揉了揉自己的后脑勺。  
“……我只是想给你看这个。”  
他指了指一边的水坑，又指了指明智的脚附近。明智低下头，发现那棵幼苗已经长高了不少，快要到他的膝盖了。那块标志性的岩石不远处，有一小块地方被清水淹没，只有池塘大小的湖泊静静地睡在那里，涌出不会被晒干的泉水。  
“绿洲……”  
明智喃喃自语。他记得很清楚，这个地方原本就是星球上最后的绿洲，有着成片的胡杨树，棕榈树丛，小型的灌木，和在正中央的那一片清澈的湖泊。究竟是什么时候枯萎的呢？他也不记得了。但他能确信，直到昨天，这里都不存在任何的水源。  
“原来如此，这里以前是绿洲啊。”  
就站在旁边的来栖听见了他的声音，若有所思地点了点头。明智稍稍瞪了他一眼，最后又把视线收了回来。这种情报瞒着的确也没用，他思索了一会儿，还是开口了。  
“……是最后消失的。”  
“最后消失的绿洲、啊。”  
“有什么问题啊。”  
“嗯？没。只是在想，看来苹果树种对地方了。”  
“……哈？”  
意义不明。这家伙到底在说什么啊？从一开始坠落的时候就神神秘秘的。那艘飞船里的食物和水也像是不会消失一样，飞船本身也哪里都看不出损坏，唯独燃料不足好像是真的。那这里又怎么可能会有燃料？这家伙该不会一辈子都要住在这里吧？想想就让人觉得可怕。  
……也不是没有一点点的期待。毕竟一个人在这里待了这么久，万一他离开，自己又回到孤身一人的话……  
“明智？”  
来栖的声音在面前突兀地响起了。明智回过神来，发现对方已经凑近到了几乎鼻尖相抵的距离，要是再贴近一点，差点就要互相亲上了。他连忙一把把人推开，退后几步有些戒备地看过去：“……你想干嘛？”  
“不，我看你在发呆。”来栖好像已经习惯了明智的举动，马上又走回了他的身边。他的视线看向那一小片池塘，又慢慢地移到岩石后面，然后突兀地笑了出来。  
“你看，明智。”他指着那株快要和自己一样高的树苗，露出了非常开心的笑容。“我说了，苹果树会长大的。”

 

4.

 

铅灰色的云层完全褪去了。红色的太阳逐渐落下，中途有白云飘过，稍稍降下一点雨露，又很快轻笑着离开。银色的月亮伴随夜晚缓慢升起，夜晚的天空是一片漆黑的画布，不时地有流星在上面轻轻画下一笔。  
明智将视线从夜空中收回，投到身边。他坐着的岩石后面，是已经可以用树叶为他挡住阳光的苹果树。面前的绿洲也稍稍成型了一些，不大不小的湖泊旁，灌木和胡杨错落地散步着，给沙漠染上些许色彩。沙子已经慢慢褪去了，一些地方露出斑驳的土地，甚至有零星的新绿破土而出。  
“前几天我在那边也看见绿洲了。”  
坐在他身旁的来栖指了指一个方向，明智看过去，隐约能看见像海市蜃楼一样的景象。他点点头表示自己明白了，又朝跳下岩石的来栖发问：“……你这几天在干嘛？”  
又过了几个月，距离来栖晓来到这个星球的那天，大概已经过了半年多。最近几天，来栖从早上开始就会不见踪影，直到傍晚才会带着各种奇怪的东西回来。有时候是花，有时候是泉水，又有些时候是花蜜。而他把这些东西给明智看过后，就会藏到飞船里去，摆出一副神秘的样子在飞船里折腾半天，也不知道是想干什么。  
而今天也是这样。眼看着来栖又要钻进飞船里，明智下意识就去抓住他的手臂，又触电一样地收了回来。来栖也有些愣神，但很快又恢复了淡淡的笑容，对他比出一个噤声的手势。  
“明天你就知道了。”  
不知道他在想什么。明智兴致缺缺地撇过头，过了一会儿还是又投了回去，看向来栖离去的背影，再转到自己坐着的岩石上。前几天开始，他就发现来栖偷偷地在这里有刻着什么，似乎是数着日期的计数划痕。上面已经划了五道痕迹，算上明天的，就是六天吧。明智无所事事地想着，又突兀地觉得烦躁起来。自己到底为什么要在乎这种事，尤其是一个和自己毫无关系，只会待在飞船里的垃圾。  
好像听见那边的来栖猛地打了一个喷嚏。不过明智一点也不想管，而是也跳下岩石，将鞋子和袜子放去了一边，卷起裤脚迈入了浅浅的湖泊之中。湖面还没有很深，即使是正中央，水面也只是堪堪到了他的膝盖上方。冰凉的触感慢慢地传至脑中，让他被热度灼烧的思绪冷静了不少。他重新抬起头，月光正巧从正上方倾洒下来，将周边的水面也照成漂亮的银白。  
“明智——”  
来栖晓在旁边招手喊着。明智转过头，发现他手里拿着一个礼物盒。白色的礼物盒用红丝带系起，似乎还插着一朵他摘回来的花。没等明智看清，来栖已经也同样脱下了鞋袜，卷起裤脚迈向湖泊中央。他小心翼翼地捧着那个礼物盒，同样迈到了月光之下，双手捧着盒子递了过去。  
“给，明智。”来栖轻声开口，示意他拆开礼物盒。见明智有些不明不白的样子，便带着笑容补上一句。“生日快乐。”  
……这么一说，似乎的确在刚到的那段时间，自己有和他说过生日吧。明智隐约地回想起来，带着一点疑惑轻轻拉开了缎带。那朵花随着缎带一同被他拿在手里，盒子被来栖挪开，露出了一个简陋到没有任何花纹，却的确是精心制作的圆形蛋糕。  
“本来想等苹果树长出来，做成水果蛋糕的。”那张一直淡然的脸难得露出了些许苦恼的神色，来栖在明智手里硬是塞了一个叉子，示意他赶快尝尝。“你不讨厌甜食吧？”  
不讨厌。但是我讨厌你。明智想着，一把把叉子抢了过来，试着挖了一口蛋糕塞进嘴里。花蜜的香甜和奶油一同在味蕾上扩散，一回过神来，他已经把一半蛋糕都吞进了肚子。一杯清水就在这时恰到好处地递了过来，明智一口气灌了下去，这才突兀地发现，自己难得地，也开始感受到了饥渴。  
来栖晓依旧对着自己露出浅笑，可那个笑容在明智看来实在是有点刺眼。于是他挖了一勺蛋糕塞进来栖的嘴里，转头就往岸边走去。  
至于擦身而过时嘟囔的那句感谢，一定是被听到了。不然的话，他怎么会依旧带着那种笑容，厚脸皮地靠近过来呢。

 

5.

 

沙漠开始消失了。  
或许这颗星球本身也有着不少沙漠吧，从中央的绿洲望向四周，大部分依旧是沙子以及扬尘。但不时地散落在沙漠中的绿洲，以及在绿洲里绽开的花朵，都彰显着这里的生机。云层会因为风而流动，阳光也会被雨云遮挡。明月有着阴晴圆缺，星光若隐若现。  
最后的绿洲也已经变了样。湖泊恢复了原先的大小，蔓延在明智吾郎和来栖晓的面前。灌木和胡杨树错落地点缀着岸边，而最中间有一片小岛，正巧把来栖晓的飞船和那块岩石都包了起来。岛屿的正中央，是已经茁壮成长的苹果树。它汲取了水分和阳光，吸收了土壤中的营养，像是和这颗星球一同复苏一样，在现在结出了果实。  
“尝一尝吗？”  
来栖从树枝上摘下一个苹果，递给靠着树干休息的明智。苹果上还沾了一点水，似乎是他用湖水洗过了。明智接过来咬了一口，出乎意料的甘甜随着汁水扩散在口腔。他难以置信地眨了眨眼，很快就把那一个就全部吃完了。  
“这是你的苹果树，明智。”  
来栖又开口了。明智朝旁边看过去，他不知什么时候居然已经摘了一筐苹果下来，即使如此，树上的果实依旧不少。他将那筐苹果放入了飞船侧面的凹槽里，过了一会儿，船体尾部就冒出了一阵黑烟。  
“……这就是你所说的燃料？”  
明智不可思议地看着那艘飞船，朝来栖投去异样的目光。来栖没有回避，而是朝他露出一个笑容。  
“嘛，也有个别称。我的食物和饮料其实也都是同样的东西……只不过它们没法当燃料。”  
“什么啊，神神秘秘的。”  
“是‘爱’。”  
“……哈？”  
不想说也不用找这种借口吧。明智撇着嘴瞪过去，却对上了来栖认真的视线，还朝这边点了点头。再怎么想否认，他也只能暂且承认对方说的是真话，又回头看向那颗苹果树。比其余树木都高出一截的苹果树，大概是最夺人眼球的存在，像是这颗星球的标杆一样，随着微风愉快地晃动着树叶。一片叶子就这样落在了明智的头上，又被来栖伸手拿走。  
“我要走了。和我一起去旅行吗，明智？”  
来栖就这么握着那片叶子，伸手朝明智发出了邀请。明智没有握住，他就一直伸在那里，固执地不决定收回。倒映着那片绿叶的红色双瞳和银灰色的双瞳对视了很久，明智最终轻轻叹了口气，伸手轻轻拍了一下那只手。  
“走吧。”  
反正这个星球上的沙漠，自己也早就看厌了。所以，为了让那颗苹果树永远茁壮地成长，为了让整个星球的沙漠都完全消失——  
他决心和抱有恋情的人离开自己的星球，朝着永久的彼岸远航。

 

END


End file.
